This invention relates to a vehicle tire holder and more particularly but not by way of limitation to an air operated spare tire holder for mounting on a truck tractor and trailer.
Heretofore, there have been different types of spare tire holders such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,947,820 to Alborn, U.S. Pat. No. 2,420,854 to Black, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,913,159 to Sluder.
None of these above-mentioned patents disclose the unique structure and advantages of the subject invention.